Nitroglycérine
by Devilyuko
Summary: Quand un amour parfait devient... explosif...


Titre : Nitroglycérine

Auteur : Hanna Yukisai (Bloody Mary)

Rating : PG-13/NC-17

Disclaimers : ... ... ... pas à moi ... ... ...

Genre : Amour explosif

Base : Secret...

Déclaration de l'auteur : Je suis morte... soon

Les deux liquides sont délicatement versés l'un après l'autre afin de former cette douce liqueur électrique. Les deux fluides s'entremêlent dans une sensualité qui rappellent leurs corps pendant l'étreinte passionnée. La fusion de la nitrate et de la glycérine comme la fusion de leur être pour ne former, à la fin, qu'une seule et même entité : le poison de leur vie, la nitroglycérine. Il concocte secrètement leur réunification dans le cas où leur final, la grande fête tourne au malheur.

Après la préparation explosive, l'aîné va rejoindre son amant négligemment endormi sur le lit aux draps de satin couleur soir. Il sait, il sait que depuis le début, leur amour finira dans le sang et que l'union de leurs corps et de leur âme est interdite, qu'ils sont un mélange... fatal

_C'est un amour maudit  
C'est une erreur fatale  
Pour toi et moi  
Nitrate et Glycérine_

Mais ils vivent leur amour pleinement. Il regarde son corps entortillé entre les draps. La chaleur monte en lui, ce sera la dernière fois avec lui, accomplissement d'un amour parfait. Il se rapproche doucement du lit, y monte et caresse sa peau moite. Ce dernier ouvre lentement les yeux et il sait tout. Il sait toujours tout de lui. Il décide, sans rien dire, d'unir leur corps une dernière fois avant le saut final.

_C'est un amour maudit  
Que nous ferons  
Que nous vivrons  
Dont nous crèverons_

Que l'enfer même les engouffre et que le diable vienne les chercher en personne s'il le faut, rien ne les effraie tant qu'ils sont ensembles, corps contre corps, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs lèvres accolées, leurs coeurs battant du même et unique rythme. Le cadet déshabille son amour, baisant chaque partie de son anatomie se présentant à sa vue. Les corps nus s'assemblent, se caressent, leurs lèvres se scellent de nouveau et la lente monté vers le bonheur commence. Leurs respirations se saccadent, leurs corps tremblent l'un contre l'autre et leurs hanches ondulent dans leur amour. Les yeux clos, l'esprit vide, ils ne deviennent qu'un dans ce lit aux draps froissés.

_Ce sera l'enfer, l'apocalypse  
Moi moi la bouche  
Puisqu'il y a plus  
Rien d'autre à faire_

Les heures ont passé depuis le moment où leurs corps se sont embrasés. Les otages sont à terre, le sac remplit d'argent à leurs pieds et la porte de la liberté devant eux. Ils désirent sortir mais ils sont attendus par une troupe de policiers, revolver à la main, prêt à les abattre sans état d'âme. Ils en ont besoin de cet argent pour leur rêve mais non, le destin, s'il existe, en a voulu autrement.  
Les deux acolytes regardent les explosifs préparés la veille qui entourent leur torse. Le cadet plonge ensuite son regard dans celui de sa moitié, ce regard en disant long...

_Puisqu'il faut bien que l'explosion se passe  
Est-il plus grave nécessité ?  
Je t'en pris prend ma tête entre tes mains  
Puisqu'il faut bien que nitroglycérine ait lieu_

Pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué dans cette histoire ? L'aîné regrette de l'avoir impliqué dans tout ces hold up mais il est déjà trop tard...

Au premier regard, il l'avait aimé, à la première parole, il l'avait admiré, au premier baiser, il l'avait déifié. L'autre avait ressenti la même chose. La première fois où ils firent l'amour, ce fut une osmose de leur deux sentiments et maintenant...

Deux solutions se posent devant eux : sortir et mourir ou rester et sauter... leur chaires voltigeraient dans les airs, se mélangeant, ne formant plus que l'amas d'eux deux.

_Il est déjà trop tard  
C'est une erreur fatale pour toi et moi  
Au tout premier regard  
C'est un amour maudit  
Que nous faisons  
Que nous vivrons  
Dont nous crevons_

Le diable s'apprêtait-il à venir les chercher ? Qu'importe s'il les prend ensemble en la même seconde. Le cadet et son amant se rapprochent tout doucement, pas après pas. Les otages, toujours à terre, ne bougent pas d'un centimètre. Les lumières rouges, aveuglantes, se reflètent dans la banque. Les policiers s'agitent à l'extérieur pour achever ce calvaire de tout le monde.

Le grand prend les mains de son amant et les pose sur ses joues, recueillant un peu de sa chaleur, de son amour.

_Je t'en prie, prend ma tête dans entre tes mains_

Quand ce dernier prend la télécommande qui gèrent les explosifs qui l'entourent, son compagnon l'arrête. Il ne peut pas le condamner ainsi à mourir par sa faute, il doit vivre pour eux car c'est lui qui se sacrifie pour eux deux mais le cadet ne veut pas, suppliant son amant de rester avec lui. Que faire s'il n'est plus là pour le protéger ? Pourquoi vivre, s'il n'est plus là pour l'aimer et le chérir ?

Ils doivent mourir ensemble ou vivre ensemble...

_Nitroglycérine-moi  
Ne me laisse pas mourir seul  
Serre mes poignets dans tes mains  
Ne te laisse pas mourir seul  
Je ne veux pas exploser sans toi, mon amour_

Alors tous les deux, d'un même geste, ils lèvent les télécommandes, se prennent dans les bras s'embrassant une dernière foi, front contre front ils prononcent leurs dernières paroles _"je t'aime"_ avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge qui fait exploser les corps de Kyo et de Toshiya.

_Je t'en prie, sois le nitrate cette nuit  
Fait de moi ta glycérine  
Ne me laisse pas crier seul  
Serre mes poignets dans tes mains  
Ne te laisse pas crier seul  
Je ne veux pas exploser sans toi, mon amour_

Owari

Bloody Mary


End file.
